Emmy and Oogiejess's Chrismas Vore
by emmydisney17
Summary: This is a short story about Emmy and Oogiejess having a Chrismas Together.


**Emmy and Oogiejess's Chrismas vore**

**starring Emmydiney17 and Oogiejess**

* * *

Snow fell softly on the ground in the quiet evening as the season holiday came. It was Chrismas Eve and soon it would be Chrismas Day in the morning. Inside Jessy's house everyone who had attended a chrismas party left to return home... but not Emmy.

Emmy was too excited to sleep so she played games with Jessy. Due to the danceing and the other fun party games Jessy and Emmy forgot to eat and Jessy's stomach grumbing had become a very large growl "You sound hungry Jess." Emmy said "So do you." Jessy said as she tickled her best friend's belly, while the tummy growled to match Jessy's.

"Well, i have a chrismas wish for you." Emmy said "What's that?" Jessy asked "Will you eat me as Oogiejess?"

Jessy nodded and Emmy turned her friend into her lovable dear best friend/mother Oogiejess.

**"Now are you ready to be eaten my dear little supper?" **Oogiejess asked.

"Wait, i'm still hungry!" Emmy cooed as her stomach growled Oogiejess picked up Emmy and said **"Don't worry my dear little supper, mama will feed you." **Oogiejess started giving her lots of cookies and other chrismas sweets until her best friend's belly was distended and full but Oogiejess fed her a baby bottle of Egg nog and Emmy spat out and said "Ok Oogiejess, don't over do it!" **"Sorry." **The monster said her tummy growled so loud Emmy hugged it to make it stop "I know how hungry yo must be, but yu can't eat me yet." **"Why not?"** Oogiejess asked "I have an idea." Emmy said

* * *

Oogiejess looked at herself in the mirror, only now she was dressed as Santa Claus with a red coat and red boots and a red hat, minus the beard and glasses. "Now you can eat me." Emmy said as she went to her friend Oogiejess's stomach growled happily and Oogiejess swallowed her friend head first until she was now inside Oogiejess's monsterously swollen tummy, the bulge covered with the santa coat.

With a hiccup Oogiejess let out a belch and patted the squring middle as she felt her friend inside. As the monster cradled her distended belly she said **"How are you doing in there Little Supper?" **"It's toasty and warm inside." Emmy said "Just like your heart Mommy." Oogiejess blushed and cuddled her full tummy as she felt kicks and punches inside to make bumps that the coat covered well.

Oogiejess was about to go to sleep when suddenly she heard a noise inside, she went outside and looked for whoever was making the sound but she did see a sleigh with a man of lost looking kids near the driveway, they were really frightened and some where even crying. Oogiejess knew she had to do something and her stomach shifted to one side as Emmy kept squriming about inside, the monster burped and rubbed her shifting lump as she went outside.

"look!" A girl's voice said "It's Santa!" the kids gathered around Oogiejess and chanted Santa santa over and over. They thought Oogiejess was Santa Claus!

The children hugged Oogiejess's belly and felt the warmth from it. "Santa? What are you doing here?" "I... I should ask you the same thing." Oogiejess said trying to sound more like a man then a mix of one and a girl's. "We got lost." a boy said "I want my mommy and daddy!"

"What's going on out there Jess?" Emmy asked but the thick warm coat muffled her voice so the monster or the kids couldn't hear her. "What's that?" a boy asked as he poked the monster's belly **"Oh, just some cookies and milk that aren't agreeing with me." **Oogiejess lied the kids hugged the monster and the monster patted her stomach **"How about we get you home?"**

"But how?" A girl asked **"Easy,"** Oogiejess said **"We'll use that Sleigh."**

* * *

Later the group arrived at the house of each child and they were dropped off at and soon Oogiejess returned home. She removed the redcoat and the rest and stroked her stomach **"That was a nice Chrismas i've ever had as a Santa." **She heard Emmy sleeping and smiled **"Dear Little Supper, she must've fallen asleep."**

* * *

On Chrismas Morning the sack monster awoke to feel her Little Supper tickling her from all over, making her laugh and laugh like mad. Then there was a gurgling sound and it went upwards and Oogiejess let out a burp, burping out a golden locket.

**"What's this?"** "It's a locket" Emmy said "Inside it's a picture of me and you as a mother and child." **"Ohh Little Supper, it's beautiful! I love you ever so much, i'll never forget this ever."**

The sack monster kissed her tummy as she caressed it lightly. Then she heard a rumbling sound from inside and said **"Are you hungry little supper?"** Oogiejess asked

"Yeah, i'm hungry." Emmy said as her belly let out a growl. Oogiejess patted her tummy and went to the kitchen to get her Little Supper something to eat.

**The End**


End file.
